pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Dodrio
| |ability = Early Bird Confirmed in Vs. Venonat |current = With Ian |prevonum = 084 |firststagename = Doduo |java1 = Unknown |location = Kanto Safari Zone |nature = Impish |numeps1 = 200 |ball = Safari}} Dodrio is a Pokémon owned by Ian. He was his seventh Pokémon caught in Kanto, and his eighth overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Safari Zone, Doduo was the first Pokémon Ian spotted in the Safari Zone. He tried to catch it, but missed. Later, when Ian's being chased by a herd of Tauros, Doduo came to his rescue, getting him out of the way. Afterwards, Doduo willingly let itself be caught. In Vs. Dodrio, Ian called Doduo to his party to participate in a Pokémon race. And while it didn't win, it battled against Racer X's Arbok. At the end of the race, it hit Damian, cackling afterwards. In Vs. Charizard, Ian trains with Doduo, utilizing a frisbee. Then, Charizard attacks it, hurting it badly. In Vs. Bellsprout, Doduo participates in his first official battle against Jeanette Fisher's Bellsprout. However, it didn't stand a chance against such a powerful Pokémon, and was defeated. Doduo was left at Professor Oak's lab. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Doduo makes his return, charging Ian to greet him. He then selfishly shoves Beldum out of the way in order to participate in a battle with Tracey's Venonat. Ian agrees, as the battle starts. Doduo is put right to sleep by Sleep Powder, but wakes up right away due to his Early Bird ability. Doduo beats Venonat with Fury Attack and Peck. Later, Doduo convinced Ian to take him along with him on his latest journey. In Vs. Nidoking, Doduo comes out of its Pokéball to kick Ken the Poacher back unconscious. He cackles mischievously afterwards. In Vs. Battle Factory, Doduo gets teased by Noland's Dodrio, chasing it. He later trips over Linoone, which begins to chase him. In Vs. Zapdos, Ian rode Doduo to chase after a Zapdos, something that Doduo did not want to do. He was used repeatedly for this tactic, and pecked Yvgeny, the cause of the major battle, in the face after it was all over. In Vs. Wendy, Doduo is chosen to battle Wendy to determine if she could travel with them or not. He battles Wendy's Roselia, and completely overpowers her and wins. In Vs. Fan Club President, Doduo battled the Fan Club President's Fearow. Doduo matched Fearow's speed, and did heavy damage with his new Uproar attack. Doduo defeated Fearow. When the President chose Rapidash for the next round, Doduo was terrified. He gave off a sigh of relief upon learning that he wasn't battling it. In Vs. Crobat, Doduo was Ian's first choice against Janine's Venomoth. Venomoth Disables Doduo's Quick Attack, and put him to sleep. Doduo woke up quickly thanks to his Early Bird ability, but is then confused by Psybeam and later defeated. In Vs. Doduo, Doduo came out of its Pokéball to try and participate in a Pokémon Race. However, Ian decided to go with Metang for the race, crushing Doduo's spirit. Ian had Max ride on him for the race, where he re-sparked his rivalry with Damian's Dodrio. Doduo and Dodrio were pretty even for the majority of the race, and worked together to battle Racer X's Arbok, which had defeated Metang. Doduo evolved into Dodrio and learned Drill Peck. Dodrio assisted Damian's Dodrio in defeating Arbok, and eventually lost the race to him. In Desperate Call for Help, Dodrio is chosen to battle Lawrence's Malamar, which specialized in using Hypnosis on everyone. He was momentarily hypnotized, but woke up quickly thanks to his Early Bird ability and drove Malamar off with Uproar. He is paralyzed by Dakota's hypnotized Joltz, and after curing the paralysis, he woke the two up with Uproar. He countered Malamar's Hypnosis yet again and defeated it with Drill Peck. He was then defeated by Lawrence's Tyranitar. In Vs. Battle Palace, Dodrio gets his Battle Frontier debut against Spencer's Shiftry. Due to Ian's injury and Shiftry retreating into the forest, Ian had to ride on Dodrio's back to continue the battle. He managed to force Shiftry out of the trees with Drill Peck, but Ian became woozy and unstable from the rotation. Spencer tried to end the battle and return Shiftry, where Dodrio showed off a new Pursuit attack, canceling out the return and defeating Shiftry with Drill Peck. He then battled Crobat, and was defeated taking an attack to protect Ian. In Vs. Battle Tower, Ian chose Dodrio to battle Anabel's Alakazam. However, he didn't realize that the battle was an Inverse Battle, and Dodrio's Pursuit attack was ineffective. Alakazam defeated Dodrio with an Energy Ball attack. In Vs. Battle Tower 2, Dodrio made a cameo being healed from the previous episode's battle. In Vs. Lickilicky, Ian rode Dodrio out deeper into the Fennel Valley mountain range. In Vs. Heartbreak, Dodrio was used to expose Wendy for being a traitor, revealing that she is the Team Rocket member Domino. Domino chooses her Roselia which crushes Dodrio in battle. In Collecting the Regis, Dodrio is chosen to counter Lawrence's Malamar and its Hypnosis. However, Lawrence and Shadow prepared a counter measure, Lawrence using a Vanilluxe to use Imprison on the move Uproar. Dodrio spent the battle trying to defeat Malamar to save the controlled Legendary Golems, though was overpowered and eventually confused. Upon the defeat of Vanilluxe, he used Uproar to free the Golems. In Battling in Sync, Ian used Dodrio to negate Parasect's Spore attack with his Uproar. He defeated Parasect and helped the group to escape. He later helped Ian break out of Dugtrio's Arena Trap, and battled against Gengar. Gengar's new ability, Cursed Body, negated his Pursuit attack for a little while, but Dodrio was able to finish Gengar off once the move was restored. In Vs. Electivire, Ian leaves Dodrio back with Professor Oak as he travels to Sinnoh. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Nando, Dodrio is called upon to battle Nando in the Lily of the Valley Conference. He battled Kricketune, the two being even in attacks. When Kricketune put Dodrio to sleep with Sing, Dodrio woke up almost immediately thanks to his Early Bird ability. He then defeats Kricketune. He is defeated by Armaldo quickly after. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Dodrio makes a cameo. He tries to eat Hazel's Bounsweet. Known Moves Trivia * Dodrio is one of the earliest Pokémon to have its own unique personality. * Dodrio evolved after Ian had it for exactly 200 episodes. * Dodrio battled against 2 Frontier Brains. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon